50 years lost
by Phantomess April
Summary: New Penname, used to be "Forensicgirl94". Anya is back! This is a story of her life when Inuyasha was trapped to the sacred tree. PLEASE NO FLAMES OR STEALING! If you have not read the first Anya story, I suggest you do cause if you didn't you will be lost in this story.
1. Prolouge

**HEY! I'M BACK! I KNOW I WAS GOING TO HAVE A POLL AND SUCH FOR A NEW ANYA BUT I HAD INSPIRATION FOR THIS. IDK HOW FAR THIS WILL GO BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST! ALSO THE OTHER TWO STORIES I WILL POST AS SOON AS I WORK MORE ON THEM. FOR NOW HERE IS '50 YEARS LOST'**

SUMMARY:

**Anya has just lost Inuyasha and her life. Luckily her mother's locket kept her soul safe in her body. All she has left is her little daughter. She is now determined to find and kill Naraku. But she meets a new friend along the way. She also meets a girl in the modern era that may be able to re-awaken Inuyasha.**


	2. Death

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the original characters in this story, so please DON'T steal.**

_**Chapter one- Death**_

Anya watched as Inuyasha's eyes closed and his hand fell limp to his side. She felt her vision grow blurry and her breathing pick up as she waited for her brother to re-open his eyes. But he didn't. 

"NO!" she screamed. But no one heard her cause her scream of pain was drowned out by another girl's shout.

"Sister Kikyo!" the voice yelled. Anya looked through her tear filled vision to see the girl named Kaede watch Kikyo fall to the ground dead. If she wasn't so filled with anguish, Anya would of laughed knowing that the witch that was the reason for her brother's 'death' was now dead. She watched the villagers lift Kikyo and leave the area not paying a second glance to the half-demon on the tree.

As soon as all was clear, Anya let out all her emotions. Her gut wrenching sobs wracked her body. She hugged herself as she tried to calm down but her mind wouldn't stop replaying the same sentence through her head.

_"Inuyasha is dead. He won't wake up. He never will. He'll never know that you are sorry for what you said. Your last words to your brother were that you hated him,"_ her mind scolded. Anya couldn't breathe. She thought back to that day of their fight just last week.

/oo/ FLASHBACK /oo/

_**Anya looked up from the scroll she was reading as Inuyasha entered the throne room with Nami clinging to his leg. She smiled and walked over to him and gave him a hug.**_

"What brings you here? It must be important to have you come all the way to the castle," she said as Nami left to go play outside. Knowing there was no hiding from Anya, so he cut to the chase.

"Kikyo wants me to use the jewel so I can become human and she can be a normal woman instead of priestess," he said. Anya visibly tensed at Kikyo's name; she never liked the priestess, she had a strange feeling to her that Anya did not like. Not to mention the fact that she was nursing the very man who attacked Anya years ago and got her pregnant with Nami back to health.

"And?" Anya said her jaw clenching slightly.

"I agreed," Inuyasha said. Anya knew she should have taken this more lightly but her temper was always a terrible one and this was enough to set her off.  


"_**WHAT? How could you agree to that?" She all but shouted at him.**_

"If that's the only way we can be together-," Inuyasha started.

"No it's not and you know it!" She rebutted.

"She can't be seen with me as a half-demon," Inuyasha said.

"Oh! So she can't be seen with you cause you're a half-demon but if you to purify that half and be human she'll be willing to be with you. Yeah Inuyasha she really accepts you for you," Anya yelled sarcastically. She began to leave to leave the room and headed outside as Inuyasha followed her.

"I hate being half-demon Anya! I'll never be strong to the level I need to be!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm a half-breed and look how strong I am! I surpassed dad who was full-demon! Don't even say that a half-demon can't become the strongest creature when I'm living proof," She said angrily.

"I don't care what you think Anya! It's my choice and I just came to inform you!" Inuyasha said in a stubborn tone.

"So you're just going to give up being half-demon. Just gonna forget the fact that our father was a full-fledged demon and our mother was human! Just forget how both died to protect us because people wanted to kill us because of what we were?" Anya demanded.

"That's not the point! I don't wanna be half-demon anymore!" Inuyasha yelled or more growled angrily.

"Face it Inuyasha even if you do turn human you will always be a half-demon. You cannot erase who your parents were. Your demon blood will always flow through you!" Anya growled out.

"I don't care what you say Anya! I won't change my mind! You're so strong because you got a lucky break as a successor! If you were never appointed this role by our old man then you'd still probably be that weak little girl!" Inuyasha yelled. Anya knew that he didn't mean it deep down, that his anger was clouding his mind. But it still hurt her deeply and with her anger also clouding her head she took the insult hard.  


"_**I wish you weren't my brother," she whispered knowing he heard. His face never changed but Anya couldn't take this anymore, he wasn't going to change his mind so there was no point in continuing this.**_

"I hate you Inuyasha**! **_**Leave!" she yelled upset. Inuyasha's face remained the same, not showing the slightest bit of hurt as he disappeared through the trees.**_

/oo/ END FLASHBACK /oo/

Anya looked one more time at her brother and her chest locked up again. She had come to apologize only to find Kikyo pinning him to the tree with that arrow. If only she had come a few minutes sooner, maybe…

Anya turned and ran as fast as she could away from the village. Her vision was blurred by the tears running down her face. She couldn't breathe as she made her way to an abandoned cabin. She stumbled inside and made her way to the back and collapsed onto the ground. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

/oo/

An unfamiliar scent filled Anya's nose as well as smoke. She opened her eyes and saw flames surrounding her. She jumped up and ran to the door only to find that something was blocking the opening. She was about to charge through it when two flaming pillars hit the ground causing her to jump back.

The sound of something cracking filled the space. Anya to looked up and see a large part of the roof as well and everything else coming down towards her. She threw her arms over her as to brace herself knowing there was nowhere to run as everything crashed down.

Anya let out an earth shattering scream as everything went black.

**Review! I'm back! I hope you all liked this chapter. I worked hard on it and am trying to work on more chapters. Now we know the fight and Anya's death. Until next time read and review!**


	3. Realization

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter two- Realization**_

Hiroki and some men from the army were walking in the woods when they smelled smoke. The sound of their general's scream caused them to rush to the source of the sound.

When they got there all that was left was a burnt down hut but the scariest part was when the saw an arm sticking out from the rubble. The men frantically began to throw wood and rubble out of the way until Anya's face became visible.

As the men moved the wood around her, Hiroki took care into making sure she could be moved safely without further injury. When the wood over her chest was moved they noticed that she wasn't breathing. In a panic, the men tried everything to revive her. When nothing worked they continued to free her.

Finally Hiroki was able to lift Anya's limp body and went to move when he saw a twinkle of gold catch his eye; Anya's locket. Ryuu, one of the soldiers picked it up as they continued to the castle. Hiroki would put the locket back on Anya when they got there.

/oo/

Anya slowly felt herself come to as she looked around her room. She looked to her left and saw Hiroki staring from the edge of her bed in disbelief.

"Hiroki?" she said groggily, her voice was rough and almost like a whisper. The last thing she remembered was a roof from a cabin crashing on her in the fire. She was conscious until her locket snapped off her neck and she felt herself drain of everything and everything went black.

"Anya your alive!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am. What happened?" she asked. She herself knew that she was supposed to be dead.

"Well you were dead and I put your locket on and it glowed and you woke up," Hiroki exclaimed. Anya looked down at her locket and saw it had a slight glow to it.

"In any case make sure everyone does not know that this locket is somehow keeping me alive. It seems I have a new weakness; this locket comes off, I'm dead," Anya said. She always was good at putting things together.

"Of course, I'm assuming you want to see Naramaru. I know she wants you," Hiroki said standing. Anya nodded and sat up. She was Nami's age when she lost her mother; she knew that Nami must be a wreck.

Not a minute later a little girl flew through the doors and jumped up onto the bed.

"Momma! Everybody is saying you are dead! But it's not true you're right here!" Nami exclaimed. Anya smiled and hugged her daughter as she stood. Nami jumped and ran to Anya's closet.

"I'll pick your outfit momma!" Nami said happily as she pulled the vanity chair over to the closet so she could reach the hangers. Anya smiled and went to brush some knots from her hair.

"Here you go," Nami said. Anya turned and saw that Nami had chosen a ruby red flowy dress that would reach the bottom of Anya's thighs. She had bought it for special occasions but knew that Nami loved it so she agreed to wear it. She didn't bother with shoes as she picked up Nami and the two walked to the throne room where Hiroki was.

"Hiroki round up all my men and everyone else. I want them to know that I am not dead," Anya said. She felt herself become upset at the word 'dead'. That's technically what Inuyasha was, and everyone had to know now.

"Actually they are already here. They've been here since we brought you back here," Hiroki said. Anya walked out onto the balcony with Nami still in her arms. Everybody was there; soldiers and even civilians. Anya set Nami down and put her hands onto the balcony's bar and she took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"HELLO, I THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TO SEE HOW I AM! AS YOU CAN SEE I AM NOT DEAD! HOWEVER I AM SUPPOSED TO BE; SOMEONE ATTEMPTED TO MURDER ME. BUT I ALSO CARRY SOME MORE BAD NEWS. THERE HAS BEEN A TRADGEDY. MY BROTHER INUYASHA HAS BEEN SEALED TO A SACRED TREE IN AN ETERNAL SLEEP," Anya announced. She heard mumurs amongst the crowd at this. She knew that Inuyasha was not actually accepted since he was half-demon. The only reason she was accepted was cause she proved herself time and time again to protecting the Westlands.

"SILENCE! I KNOW MANY IF NOT ALL OF YOU DID NOT ACCEPT INUYASHA CAUSE OF HIM BEING HALF-DEMON AND HALF-HUMAN, BUT FOR ME IT'S A TERRIBLE LOSS BECAUSE HE WAS MY BROTHER! THAT IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY FOR NOW," Anya said as she went back inside.

"Momma is Uncle Inuyasha really gone?" Nami asked.

"Yes baby, I'm sorry," Anya said hugging Nami. Anya stood and told Nami that she would be back.

/oo/

Anya walked to where the rubble from the fire was. She felt an onslaught of memories hit her as she looked around. There was still a faint trace of that unknown scent. It had left a trail. Anya followed the scent to an open field.

She walked up to a cave and recognized it as the place where Kikyo would take care of Onigumo. Anya stepped inside to find it empty but the scent was matching to the scent at her death place. That's when she was able to place the scent; it was Onigumo and various demons.

Anya's eyes widened as she ran back to the castle to get Hiroki and the rest of her men. She also had to get everyone back to hear a new announcement.

There was a new threat out there and it was highly dangerous.

**Review! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This was hard to write cause I had to make it fit with the rest of the story. Until next time read and review! **


	4. Naraku

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so PLEASE don't steal**

_**Chapter three- Naraku**_

(A few days later)

Anya sat in the study looking over papers from the other rulers. She had informed everyone including them a few days ago that there was a new unknown threat. She had mentioned that it had attempted to kill her but she had kept that she had died and was revived to herself as well as she may know the identity of the enemy.

She had also told Nami that she had to stay in the castle grounds and not venture out of the barrier unless she was with her. If Onigumo was behind all this then there was no doubt he could try and target Nami to get to Anya.

Hiroki walked into the room and saw Anya still at the desk in deep thought and sighed. She had not left this room in days other than to change and wash up. Nami would bring her food whenever it was lunch or dinner, Anya rarely ate breakfast.

"Anya, you need sleep," he said walking up to her.

"No I don't," she replied stubbornly as she looked at another paper.

"Look I know you have a lot on your mind: the new threat, Inuyasha's death-,"

"What's your point Hiroki?" Anya asked sounding annoyed, if not angered by the mention of Inuyasha.

"You can't blame yourself for what's happened Anya and it seems this is way over your head especially if your sleep deprived," Hiroki said. Anya stood up so abruptly that the chair she was sitting on had nearly fallen to the ground.

"I'm fine Hiroki! I know exactly what I'm up against! Onigumo will pay for what he caused!" Anya yelled not realizing the name she let slip. She had not told anyone that Onigumo was involved.

"Onigumo?" Hiroki asked but Anya didn't answer him. Instead she just left the room and the castle, needing some fresh air.

She had originally thought Onigumo dead after she had heard an enemy had pretty much blown up the place Onigumo was staying. She couldn't remember exactly where but she did remember going to the site a few days later to see the damage.

Then not long after she was on patrol when she heard that witch Kikyo and her sister Kaede walking and talking about something.

_"Shouldn't you tell Inuyasha sister?" Kaede had asked._

"No, Inuyasha does not need to know," Kikyo answered.

Anya clenched her fists as she replayed the conversation. She had become curious to what Kikyo was hiding and followed them a distance. She watched Kaede trailing close behind and thought of when she would do that to Inuyasha. Anya had never held anything against Kaede; she seemed like a very sweet girl.

They had come to a cave and when Anya peeked in she saw a badly burned man bandaged and laying on a blanket. She would not of recognized him if not for the scent; Onigumo! He had survived!

Anya was angered by this and wanted to tell Inuyasha right away but on her way, she had gotten word an enemy clan was coming to attack, and she had to get to battle. Why she had never gone later to kill that man, she would never know.

Anya sighed as she kept getting lost in her thoughts. She leaned against a tree when she got to a clearing and looked at the sky. She remembered when she was little and traveled with Inuyasha and she would spend hours watching the clouds. She smiled, so lost in memories that she did not hear someone approach.

"Still alive are we Aleksandra?" Anya jumped up and turned at the sound of her true name. She never went by that name since her mother died. Sesshomaru had called her it when she was young and training and no one had known that 'Anya' was really just her middle name. But one person had heard Sesshomaru call her it once and that once person had later attacked her…

"Onigumo," she growled as she looked at the person wearing what looked like a baboon outfit. But she knew by the voice who it was.

"Oh my dear I do not go by that name anymore much like you don't go by the name Aleksandra," he said with a sinister laugh.

"What the hell do you want?" Anya growled and she stood straight, ready to attack.

"I am very surprised to see how beautiful you've grown up to be, though you were always a pretty one, even as a young girl," he said ignoring Anya's demand. Anya knew he was trying to anger her, to attack, but she knew that he was not human by his scent.

She slowly backed up as Onigumo stepped forward. He gave a dark laugh and stopped in his tracks.

"Are you scared of me Anya? It is out of character for you not to fight," he said. Anya swallowed and stood her ground.

"What do you want?" she said louder, keeping her voice powerful. Instead Onigumo just laughed and a strange tentacle came out from under the robe and Anya jumped, barely missing it.

_'What is he?'_ Anya shouted in her mind as she continued dodging attacks. She couldn't get close because of all the tentacles that had appeared. Then a strange mist formed around them as Anya hit the ground, coughing and holding her throat. The wind picked up as Naraku laughed.

"What are you Onigumo?" Anya choked out angrily as she tried to breathe through the mist.

"I told you Anya, I do not go by that name anymore," he said as he levitated into the air.

"I am Naraku," he laughed as he disappeared and the clearing once again became a peaceful area again. Anya stood able to breathe again and looked around but seeing that she was all alone.

**Review! I'm sorry this is so short I tried my best. Until next time read and review! **


	5. Remembrance

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please DON'T steal.**

_**Chapter four-Remembrance**_

Anya lay in bed that night trying to wrap her head around what she had learned earlier today.

When she had gotten to the castle she had immediately informed the other rulers that the new threat went by the name 'Naraku'. She was angry that Onigumo was back and as a demon at that.

_'No a half-demon,'_ Anya corrected in her mind. Half-demons already had a bad name because they were neither human nor demon, now Onigumo, or Naraku as he currently went by was making it worse.

She couldn't think clearly. She knew it was because she was sleep deprived but who could sleep after all that's happened? Hiroki had all but drug her to bed and told her she was to get a night's rest before working more.

"I'm not a baby and he is not my nursemaid," Anya said to herself as she stood from her bed and went to her window. The cool air felt nice as it blew against Anya's face. She pulled her kimono top tighter around her. It was really her father's; ever since she had stared living at the castle she had discovered his room and took some tops. They used to be far too long for her but now they reached a little past mid-thigh.

Anya slipped through and shut the window before gracefully jumping through the trees.

She had no clue where she was going but soon found herself in front of the sacred tree. She had not come here since that day Inuyasha was bound to it. Had it really been just a week ago?

Anya walked up to her brother's body that still was bound. She felt tears prick her eyes as she reached up and touched the arrow only to bring her hand back quickly as it shocked her, nearly purifying her most likely. She was tall enough that she reached his collarbone right now and stood on her tip toes to touch his ears.

She felt her heart fall a little as she knew they wouldn't twitch like normal. She remembered when she was little how she loved his ears…

_**Flashback**_

_"Anya what are you doing?" the 10 year old Inuyasha asked as he felt his 7 year old sister poke his ears._

"Your ears are so cute big brotha! They twitch when I touch them!" she exclaimed happily as she continued to play with his dog ears.

"Well stop it, it's annoying," he said as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Why couldn't I be born with ears like yours brotha?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know," he answered simply. Anya sighed and sat against a boulder next to him. She put her hand into her little blue kimono and pulled out a shell. Inside it held her mother's favorite lip coloring.

"I miss momma," Anya said sadly looking at the shell.

"I do too, now go to sleep," Inuyasha said. Anya knew he didn't like talking about their mom and sighed. She crawled over and put the shell in his hand.

"I don't want it anymore," she said looking at the grass.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up.

"It makes me sad, I like my locket better, it makes me remember momma and papa better," she said sniffling a little.

"Hey! Don't cry!" Inuyasha suddenly began to panic. He did not do well with girls crying, his sister especially. But Anya didn't listen.

"I'll let you play with my ears if you stop crying," he said. This caused Anya to instantly perk up and smile.

"Ok!" she said. Inuyasha then lay down on his side and fell into a light sleep as Anya played with his ears, laughing whenever they twitched.

_**End Flashback**_

Anya felt a tear fall as she quickly wiped it away and sat down at the roots of the tree.

"Man, things became eventful around here recently but then again you might enjoy all the reckless danger here. I'm surprised that I'm not enjoying it," she said as if he were able to hear her.

"I guess it's because Onigumo is the cause of it. I gotta stop calling him that, because he goes by Naraku now," she continued.

"He's a half-demon too. The South ruler made a crack that Naraku and I have a lot more in common than I think: we both don't go by our birth names, we are half-demon. I feel disgusted thinking about that," she said crossing her arms. She looked up at the stars.

"Remember when I used to make you take me to the mountains because that was the best place to see the stars? I thought the ones that shone the brightest were mother and father. You were always silent. I made a joke that you reminded me of Sesshomaru and you got angry," Anya laughed at the memory.

"I used to make Sesshomaru take me there too, only he was more resistant and always said no. I think once on my birthday he took me but that was it," she said looking at her clawed hand. She always had them deadly sharp but over the days they had dulled cause she was much too busy with all that was happening.

Anya stood and brushed herself off. She turned to Inuyasha's body and sighed.

"It's your own fault that you're here. I blame myself because I know I could've stopped this, jumped in front of you and taken the arrow for you since I can resist those spells better or distracted you from coming. You shouldn't of trusted her," Anya said as she looked down.

"I wish I could change time and go back to that fight, I would've done it all different. I wouldn't let my anger get in the way, I'd try and be rational. I should not of said I hated you when it was just a lie," Anya felt tears in her eyes.

"I wish we were kids again and we didn't go separate ways. I should've taken you to the castle with me and Nami so you could live with us and that could've prevented it. But that's the only thing I can't do, I can't right the wrongs," She choked out as she tried to stop any tears from falling.

"I gotta go," she said and left the clearing. She was about to leave the village when she decided to see Kaede. She may not of liked Kikyo but Kaede was innocent in all this, plus Anya knew the same pain she did, they had both lost their only family in one day.

She came to the hut and peeked inside and saw Kaede sitting by a dim fire, looking into it. She must've sensed Anya was there cause she turned to the door.

"Whose there?" She asked a little frightened. Anya cautiously walked in and Kaede recognized her.

"Ruler Anya," she said giving a slight bow. Anya nodded and walked over.

"You can call me Anya, there is no need for the 'General' or 'Ruler' stuff," she said sitting down by the fire.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I was visiting my brother and wanted to see how you were. I was there that day and I know what you went through, we both lost our older siblings," Anya said, letting her guard down slightly at the thought.

"I miss Sister Kikyo so much," Kaede said. Anya bit her tongue, not wishing to upset the child anymore.

"I miss Inuyasha too. Will you be okay here alone?" Anya asked, knowing that it was dangerous for a young girl to be alone.

"Yes, the villagers are helping me, they check on me every day," she said with a smile. Anya nodded.

"Well if you do need anything, you know where my castle is, just come get me or have someone notify me and I'll come," Anya said placing a hand on Kaede's shoulder.

"Thank you Ru-Anya," Kaede said as Anya smiled. She stood and made her way to the door.

"I must go but I will come visit from time to time," Anya said giving Kaede a motherly smile. With that she left the village and went home to try and get some sleep.

**Review! I hope you all liked it! I wanted Anya and Kaede to have some civil standings instead of being enemies cause of what happened. Until next time, read and review!**

_****_


	6. Sesshomaru

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter five- Sesshomaru**_

(A few weeks later)

Anya and the rest of her army slowly made their way to the castle. They had been at battle for the last few weeks with an enemy clan in the eastern lands. Things have been becoming worse and worse in the lands since Naraku came about: more battles were breaking out, the war between demons and humans was getting fiercer, and so much more.

Anya had gotten little sleep with all the trouble she's had to put to an end. But once she ended one dispute, another arose a few moments later.

However despite having such little sleep. Anya's energy seemed to remain at a high level. She didn't even feel tired!

The whole army was silent as they made their way back, normally when they had a victory they'd be celebrating all the way to the castle, but lately a thick dread hung in the air. Everyone was wary of where Naraku would show up, not knowing what he was capable of. Even Anya couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

She wasn't scared of Naraku, far from it, but she had no idea how strong he could be if he kept causing trouble at this rate.

The wind blew and Anya caught a scent as she stopped in her tracks.

"General, are you okay?" One of her men asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hiroki take everyone back to the castle, I will meet up with you shortly," she said, her voice distracted.

"Are you sure Anya?" Hiroki asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Move out," she said walking to the side as the army passed her. She could hear some muttering in confusion why she needed to stay behind, some casting quick glances back at her before continuing forward.

Anya leaned against the tree as she felt the strong demonic aura come closer to her and the scent become stronger. Most would feel threatened at the person who was approaching her but Anya was an exception to that.

"Is there a reason you are following me brother?" Anya asked with a smirk as Sesshomaru emerged from the trees. He didn't answer her which she expected.

"I'm guessing you've been informed on Inuyasha's death," she continued and Sesshomaru nodded.

"I was also informed you had been killed," he said, his voice emotionless as usual.

"To everyone in Japan, someone _attempted_ to kill me, but I guess since Hiroki knows the truth you can too," she said. Sesshomaru waited for her to continue.

"Yes I was actually dead, the hut I was in caught fire and collapsed on me," she said.

"Yet here you are," Sesshomaru said. Anya tapped her locket.

"My new weakness, this must never leave my neck," she said in a low voice so only Sesshomaru could hear.

The two began to walk in the opposite direction of the castle. Anya looked up at her half-brother for a moment. Though she was very tall, she still only reached slightly past his shoulder.

"I assume you will still remain your usual reckless self, despite your new weakness," he said, keeping his eyes forward.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I face death every day, this weakness is no exception to that," she said looking up at the sky.

"Tomorrow is the new moon," Sesshomaru said, almost as if he read her thoughts.

"Yes, but I am not worried about myself if that's what you're thinking," she said continuing to look up at the stars.

"Naramaru," he said simply.

"Exactly, Naraku would surely use Nami against me if he gets a hold of her and she is a little rebel sometimes and leaves the castle grounds without my knowing until one of my men tell me where they saw her," Anya said.

"She is your daughter," Sesshomaru pointed out in an emotionless voice but Anya knew what he meant. He meant that she acts the same way she had acted when she was that age.

"Yeah and look what happened to me," she said in a grave voice.

"Nothing will happen to Naramaru," Sesshomaru said and Anya just nodded. She knew that Nami was safe because there was always someone watching her when she was off castle grounds to make sure she stayed safe.

"Speaking of which I should get back, I'm going to need some rest," she said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru," she said as she walked away, knowing he would not answer.

**Review! I'm sorry this is short but I'm suffering from writer's block ****. I hope you all liked it anyway. Until next time, read and review! **


	7. New moon night

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in the story so please do not steal.**

_**Chapter six- New moon night**_

Anya sat in front of the fire in the main room of the castle. The warmth from the flames felt nice but she was wary to stay too close. She put her hand out and put her hand into the flames, feeling nothing and pulling it out and not a single mark on her.

Since her death she had discovered she was immune to fire, it couldn't harm her in any way now. She sighed and lay down on her back. She also learned she could control fire like wielding an element. But it took so much energy to do so she chose to only use that strength when she needed to.

Hiroki peeked into the room and saw Anya lay there, staring blankly into the fire. She looked different in her human form; her long silver hair was now a midnight black and her eyes were a hypnotizing blue instead on a hypnotic gold. No one knew where her blue eyes came from, considering her mother had brown eyes and her father gold.

Her markings were also gone, as well as her fangs and deadly claws. Even without her demon senses, she seemed to have known Hiroki was in the room.

"Do you think he's changed?" she asked in a low voice. That's the only thing that never changed; her smooth, velvety voice.

"Who?" Hiroki asked.

"Inuyasha. Do you think he's in his human form right now? Or is he still half-demon?" she wondered more to herself.

"I wouldn't know, but I can check if you want," Hiroki said. Anya sat up and gave a small smile. She looked so much like her mother on these nights.

"Thank you Hiroki," she said turning her gaze back to the fire. He didn't know why she was so worried about whether Inuyasha was human or not but he hayed seeing her troubled. He turned and left, to check for her.

Anya kept her gaze on the fire and felt her thoughts consume her over everything: the past, the present, the future too. A little voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Momma?" Anya turned and saw Nami peeking in the doorway. Nami's pixie cut silver hair was now midnight black as well, her eyes were brown. Anya felt her heart tighten a little when she took note Nami did look a little like Onigumo on these nights.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Nami came over and curled up in Anya's lap. Anya ran her hand through Nami's short hair, relaxing her.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked looking at the fire.

"I believe you just did," Anya smiled. Nami giggled and curled up more in her mother's lap.

"You know that new threat Naraku?" she asked.

"Yes but I never told you his name," Anya said causing Nami's face to blush.

"Ummmm I kind of overheard you talking to Hiroki last night in your office," she said shyly. Anya shook her head.

"Go on," Anya said knowing there was no point in telling Nami about her eavesdropping.

"Why did you call him Onigumo? Isn't that the name of the man who gave you me?" Nami asked causing Anya to stiffen. For a four year old Nami was a smart girl for her age. She never referred to Onigumo as 'father' in anyway. Anya had told her a month before her and Inuyasha's death about Onigumo (of course nothing in detail cause she was still four) but Nami knew that he was not her father in any way., so she only referred to him as 'the man who gave mommy me'.

"Nami, what I am about to tell you I am telling you because it is important," Anya started. Nami looked up and waited for her to continue.

"Onigumo _is_ Naraku. He became very strong and dangerous. He's not human anymore Nami, and you are to stay in the castle grounds and the barrier at all times, unless you are with me," Anya said seriously. Nami nodded in understanding, knowing her mother was not going to tolerate her leaving without her knowing.

She did not want to get in trouble with her mom; that was something she feared more than anything.

"Yes momma," she said nodding. Anya nodded and smiled.

"Good," she said running her fingers through her hair.

"Momma, can you tell me a story?" Nami asked.

"Sure, what kind of story?" Anya asked.

"One about when you were little," Nami said excited. Anya sighed and thought about a good story.

"Once there was a time when Uncle Inuyasha and I would help our mommy pick herbs. One time I found a little snake in the grass," she started and Nami muffled a giggle knowing that her mommy had played a prank. Anya was always a handful growing up.

"And earlier that day your uncle made me mad so when my mommy had her back turned I picked up the tiny snake and put it in Inuyasha's kimono top," Nami laughed as did Anya. She remembered how Inuyasha had started flipping out and screaming when he saw the snake. Those were some of the best memories.

"Then what?" Nami asked.

"My mommy got the snake and we went home. After that your uncle always made sure not to make me mad," Anya said as Nami laughed.

"Come on, it's time for bed," Anya said lifting Nami and taking her to her pink bedroom. Anya tucked her in and gave Nami a kiss.

"I love you momma," Nami said.

"I love you too Nami," Anya said as she turned out the light. Anya walked down the halls and sat in front of the fire again and lay down. Just as she heard Hiroki enter the room, she fell asleep.

**Review! Okay sorry again for the short chapter. Next chapter I'm going to jump ahead a few months (Or maybe a year) cause I cant think of anything else for now so I'm gonna fast forward time lol. Until next time, read and review! **


	8. Meeting Minearou

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter seven- Meeting Minearou**_

**NOTE**: I SKIPPED PRETTY MUCH 49-50 YEARS CAUSE I NEEDED THIS CHAPTER AND I HAVE NO FILLER TO PUT IN BETWEEN SO SADLY THE STORY TOOK AN UNEXPECTED FAST FORWARD. SO NOW I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THIS STORY WILL BE.

(50 years later)

Anya woke up and saw that it was still dark outside. She assumed it was just about time for her to go on patrol. This was about the right time for demons to cause the most mischief.

She shifted her body and felt another presence in her bed. She turned over and saw Nami curled up under the covers. Anya smiled and shook her head; last night Nami had found a book of horror stories and she had warned Nami she would have nightmares if she read them. Naturally Nami decided not to listen and must've gotten scared and snuck into Anya's room.

Anya sat up and gently slid out the bed, careful not to wake up her little girl. She walked over to her closet and looked at her clothes. Many people often never understood her clothing which was natural considering they were from the modern era.

A few months after she became ruler, Anya was wandering around after she finished patrol. She found the old well and leaned in to look and saw bones at the bottom. She tried to get a closer look but fell in and landed in a shrine of some sort.

She was confused at all the new surroundings and sounds, not to mention the scents. She was a quick learner and began to use the well often.

As she got older she was able to acquire money there and buy clothes for her and Nami, though Nami still preferred her kimonos.

Anya chose a black halter top and blue jeans. She actually found these clothes much more comfortable then the kimonos she was supposed to wear. They were so constricting and hard to fight in. These clothes she could move and breathe much more easily.

"Momma?" a groggy voice said and Anya heard the sheets rustling. She turned and saw Nami rubbing her eyes. She fought off laughing at Nami's hair which even though it was sort, it was a tangled mess. All this time had passed and she somehow remained a young little four-year old. She must have taken on the demon growth and would only grow a little more every hundred years or so.

That was how Anya grew up. She still had a few more feet to go before she was at full height but she was more on a human and demon growth combined. It was very confusing but no one ever seemed to mind.

"Did those stories give you nightmares?" she asked as she pulled the top over her head and made sure it was straight.

"No!" Nami pouted and twirled a piece of hair around her finger, which Anya knew was a classic move for when she was lying. Anya laughed and moved to pull on her jeans.

"You should go back to sleep, it's too early for you to be up," she said as Nami laid back down.

"Why are you up then?" she asked.

"You know I have patrol baby," Anya said as she brushed through her hair. She was not like most women who worried about how they looked but she hated her hair being tangled.

"Can I sleep in here until you get back?" Nami asked in a small voice.

"Why is that?" Anya asked.

"Cause the monsters won't come if they smell your scent," she mumbled loud enough for Anya to hear her.

"No more scary stories," Anya said as she left the room and Nami fell asleep once again.

/oo/

(A few hours later)

Anya exhaled loudly as she ran her claws through her bangs. Though all was going well for all the royal families so far, they seemed to enjoy giving her a hard time. It took all her will power to keep herself in check.

Shockingly she had not run into Naraku, she had done so a million times so far every month. %0 years she had wasted trying to stop him and she always came up empty, her people were slowly losing faith in her and her allies in the other lands began to take things into their own hands and break ties with her. It would take a while to get them all back.

She had one more family to go and she was not looking forward to it. This family was stern and very stubborn. Though they were loyal she knew they resented her more than all the royal families combined because she was only half-human.

She had only met the parents but she had seen the daughters in passing. Their youngest was the most unusual out of them all; she had long red hair and green eyes unlike the rest of her family who had black hair and green eyes. She was never formally introduced but would see the girl mostly wandering the grounds alone.

She entered the village and made her way to the palace when she heard yelling and shouting. She caught the scent of tears and distress which caused her to run full speed to the palace and just in time too.

"How could you dishonor us like this?" a woman yelled.

"You are no longer a daughter to us!" a man shouted and Anya entered the gates just as the girl was pushed out and she landed on her side, covering her stomach protectively.

"What the hell is going on here?" Anya shouted angrily as she stormed over and stood between the head of the palace and his wife and the girl Anya recognized as the youngest. The other daughters watched from the palace entrance.

"We apologize Ruler for you having to see this," the woman had said. Anya's breathing was heavy with anger as she turned her gaze to the head of the palace.

"What on earth would cause you to throw your daughter out like this! What is going through that damn head of yours?" Anya shouted angrily, the man growled and pointed at the girl who still sat on the ground.

"This little wench bedded with a demon and now bares his child!" he shouted, his face beat red.

"Oh for the love of-!" Anya cut herself off as she slammed her hand onto her forehead. Is he serious?

"A half breed is a disgrace as it is! But one in royal family is beyond that!" he continued. Anya's eyes slit dangerously.

"I'd like to point out that I myself am a half breed and my mother was a royal princess," she said, her voice calm which was a bad sign.

"And everyone knows what happened to your mother, maybe we'll all be lucky and the same thing happens to this one!" he shouted pointing at the girl again. Anya's eyes were red as she punched the man dead in the face.

Nobody ever insulted her mother like that. Her death was a violent one that she and Inuyasha had witnessed in hiding. She died talking to Inuyasha while she stayed hidden, too scared to come out. That man threatened his daughter and insulted her mother's death was too much for Anya to bear.

As the women surrounded the man, helping him up and checking his most likely broken nose, Anya turned to the girl. She cowered away in fear as Anya gently but firmly gripped her arm.

"I am taking the girl with me so her and her child can receive proper care," Anya said in a monotone voice as she walked away, keeping her hold on the girl's arm.

The walk was silent as the girl walked beside Anya. Anya kept looking at her from the corner of her eye. She reached Anya's shoulder and had long, wavy red hair and bright green eyes.

"What is your name? We have never been formally introduced," Anya said, her voice comforting and motherly.

"Minearou," the girl said her eyes downcast.

"Nice name. I am Aleksandra but everyone knows me as Anya," she said. She never revealed her birth name to anyone but her army and brothers but she wanted this girl to know she could trust her.

"I've never heard a name like that," Minearou said with a small smile; a good sign.

"Both names are Russian not Japanese," Anya said pushing some hair behind her pointed ear. It was silent between the two for a few minutes before Minearou broke the silence.

"Are you really half-demon?" she asked.

"Of course, you didn't know that?" Anya asked in disbelief, everybody knew she was half-demon.

"You look so much like a demon I thought you were one," she said embarrassed.

"I take after my father, which reminds me, where is the father to your child?" she asked.

"He left me when he found I was pregnant," Minearou said, her voice small again. Anya felt her chest tighten. Poor girl, everyone was leaving her behind. She was about to speak but Minearou continued.

"I really did love him and he said the same but I knew something was wrong when I told him. He looked like he was pretending to be happy but he didn't come back," she said. Anya didn't know what to say.

"My daughter doesn't have a father either," Anya said. She sighed as she thought of Naraku, she felt her anger boil but she swallowed it down for Minearou's sake.

"Do you know where he is?" Minearou asked.

"From time to time," Anya said looking forward. It was true, she did know where Naraku was mostly but he was very good in hiding. The rest of the walk was silent as the two made it to the castle.

Minearou was in awe as she looked at it as she and Anya entered. She followed Anya to the study. Anya let her sit at the desk chair as she leaned on the edge.

"What was his name? And what kind of demon was he?" Anya asked.

"He is a dragon demon. His name is Tatsuya," Minearou said. Anya nodded and walked to the window she opened it and looked out for a minute before finding what she was looking for.

"Hiroki! Get up here!" She yelled and closed the window. Minearou sat there, confused.

"My right hand man, he can help us," she said.

"You called Anya?" Hiroki said entering the room.

"Hiroki this is Minearou, she'll be living here from now on," Anya said. Hiroki nodded and turned to Anya.

"She is pregnant with a half-demon and the father is a dragon demon named Tatsuya. I want you to see if you can locate him," Anya continued.

"Why?" Hiroki asked cautiously.

"I wanna talk to him," she said, but Hiroki knew that Anya's way of 'talking' involved some kind of violence. But the last thing he wanted was to ignore her order.

"Very well," he said leaving the room and Nami came bouncing in.

"Hi Momma! Hi miss!" she said quickly still bouncing in place.

"You got into the sugar again I see," Anya said and Minearou tried not to laugh.

"Only a little," Nami said bouncing and giggling.

"This is Minearou she'll be living with us, she's gonna have a baby," Anya said sweetly as Nami waved quickly before bounding out the room.

"She seems happy," Minearou smiled.

"She's on a sugar high, wait till she calms down. She'll still be happy but not as energetic," Anya said as she motioned Minearou to follow her. She led her to a bedroom that was a few doors down from her own room.

The room was a good size; there was a big bed in the center with very comfortable looking sheets. Two stone nightstands stood on either side of the bed, there was a big window and on the opposite wall of the bed was a beautiful vanity. There was a dressing screen next to what must have been a closet.

"This was my mother's room when she would come here. The room right across the hall is a nursery; when she had my older brother she was supposed to come here with my father but that didn't work out. I used it for Nami when she was a baby so the furniture is in good condition," Anya explained leading Minearou to the nursery.

"What happened that your mom couldn't come here?" Minearou asked.

"My father was killed," Anya said simply as the two left the room. They entered Minearou's new room again and Minearou sat on the bed.

"Do you want something to eat or need anything?" Anya asked.

"No I'm fine," Minearou said sadly. Anya nodded knowing she had been through a lot.

"Okay, we'll get you some new clothes tomorrow. My room is three doors down. If you need me I'll be in my study," Anya said. She left the room letting Minearou get used to all this.

/oo/

(That night)

Anya sat at her desk and looked at papers from the other rulers. She was tired but she needed to keep herself busy. Minearou's situation had brought up memories of Anya's mother. Memories that were both good and bad, either way, Anya did not want to think of them. She couldn't afford to lose it right now.

She needed to locate Naraku but the task was easier said than done. She sighed and put her head down to rest but ended up falling asleep.

PLEASE **READ** BELOW:

**Review! I feel disappointed in myself for having to skip so much but writer's block was so bad I couldn't think of anything so for that I apologize. I will work better with these next chapters now that Minearou is involved. Until next time read and review! **


	9. Anya's story

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story.**

_**Chapter Eight- Anya's story**_

Anya awoke to her neck feeling stiff and her arms being asleep. She realized she was still in her study and must have fallen asleep looking over papers. She felt a slight weight around her as she realized a black kimono top was draped over her shoulders. She smiled as she recognized Hiroki's scent on the top. He must've put his Kimono shirt over her to keep her warm; he could be so sweet sometimes. Anya walked to her room and quickly changed into a black spaghetti strap top and black jeans.

She stood and stumbled drowsily into the kitchen. For some reason her natural grace was not coming very easily to her this morning. She opened the cupboard and took out a coffee mug and walked over to the coffee machine. Since she was so well in tune with the modern era she had modernized parts of the castle such as the kitchen, bathrooms and living room. She also re did her and Nami's room.

No one especially Hiroki ever questioned how she got 'electricity' and 'plumbing' working in the castle and she never bothered explaining cause it would be much too difficult. Inuyasha never asked but she knew he always had a confused look. She felt her mood dampen considerably at the thought of Inuyasha.

50 years. 50 long years of seeing his limp body against that tree sleeping. She never could get a hold of Naraku to kill him; she was losing her allies and her peoples' faith. But in it all she blamed herself. She could have stopped Inuyasha's death not only at the moment by jumping in front of the arrow but instead the day she discovered Onigumo's burnt body. She should have slain him and none of this would happen. Inuyasha would still be here and she would still be the powerful, fearful Ruler of the West instead of feeling like a scared little babe.

"Good morning," a small voice said. Anya turned and saw Minearou. She looked a little green and Anya could tell she had just gotten done being sick.

"Hey," Anya replied going to another cupboard and pulling out a plate then got a box of saltine crackers. She put some crackers on the plate and got a glass of water and placed the two in front of Minearou who sat at the table.

"This will settle your stomach," Anya said in a low, monotone voice. She was too deep in her thoughts to attempt to sound upbeat.

"Is something wrong?" Minearou asked taking a small bite of a cracker.

"It's nothing, just something that happened a long time ago," she said distracted as she took a drink of her fresh coffee but today it left a sour taste in the back of her throat as she felt her chest tighten.

She had never cried since 50 years ago and she wasn't going to start now, there was no point in it. She took a few deep breaths and could tell Minearou knew something was wrong. She also knew if Minearou lived here from now on, she would figure out everything eventually.

"I'm older than I look. I've been alive for over 50 years but I have kept the form of my fifteen year old self which is why I say my age as such," She started and saw Minearou was deeply interested in her story.

"Like I said, my father was killed when my brother, Inuyasha was born but my mother practiced magic and somehow brought him back for a year. I was born but I never met him because he had to return to the other world when I was about a year old," Anya went and sat at the table across from Minearou. Her voice was thick with emotion but she couldn't feel any tears form.

Why was she revealing her life story? Only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew of it. Hiroki knew of it as well but he never brought it up. Anya looked up through her bangs and saw Minearou looking at her with a sympathetic look but still held deep interest. Maybe that was why; no one ever bothered to listen to her before, Inuyasha grew up with her and Sesshomaru as well. Hiroki knew through Sesshomaru who told him so he wouldn't hit any nerves with Anya. Minearou was the first who actually wanted to hear. Anya took a deep breath and continued her story.

"When I was three and my brother was six, our mother was murdered. It was a violent death and my brother and I were in hiding but saw the whole thing. She died speaking to my brother but I stayed hidden afraid that the killer would come back. The villagers let us stay long enough to bury her but then we had to leave. We were not accepted there nor were we accepted anywhere else. Most of our life was spent running and hiding, doing what we could to survive," She stopped and looked at the clock making sure it was still too early for Nami to wake, she did not want her hearing this.

"When I was ten my older half-brother took me in to train me for ruler and general of the West. I would train during the day and at night I would return to Inuyasha. About a year later when I was eleven, I was making my way back to Inuyasha when a thief ambushed me," Anya stopped.

"What happened?" Minearou asked.

"9 months later I had my daughter Nami," Anya said. She sighed and continued.

"When I was thirteen I took my place as ruler and general and worked my way up from there and everything was going great until _she _came. My brother wanted a companion and to be accepted and that caused him to meet Kikyo, a priestess of a village he was staying by. I didn't trust her the moment I saw her and my brother knew it but he refused to leave her. One day I followed her and saw she was caring for a burn victim who was hidden in a secluded cave. That 'victim' was my attacker all those years before," She heard Minearou give a small gasp.

"I don't know why I didn't slay him but he later made a pact with demons and they merged into him. He turned Inuyasha and that witch against one another and Inuyasha was sealed to the Sacred Tree," Anya felt Minearou put her hand over hers that was resting on the table. She felt a weight slowly leave her shoulders.

"It's my fault, I could have stopped all of that but I didn't," she said standing and walking to the counter and putting her cup in the sink.

It was silent for a while before Minearou spoke.

"You can't blame yourself," she said.

'I could've jumped in front of the arrow that sealed Inuyasha, I could have taken it. Better yet I could have killed that man in the cave and stopped it all before it began," Anya said clutching the counter.

"You said he made a pact with demons, who's to say he wouldn't make the same deal when you left him for dead," Minearou said. Anya was stunned, she truly hadn't thought of that.

"Plus how would you know your brother wouldn't push you out of the way? From what you've said, he seemed to really love you so if you jumped in front of that arrow don't you think that he would have pushed you away so you wouldn't be harmed?" she asked. Anya didn't have an answer all of this was true.

Anya was about to answer when Nami bounced happily into the kitchen.

"Morning!" she exclaimed happily. Anya smiled and lifted up Nami into her arms.

"Morning baby, do you want something for breakfast?" Anya asked.

"Toast," Nami said as she squirmed out of Anya's arms and went to Minearou. She put her ear to her stomach.

"What are you doing Nami?" Anya asked.

"You said there is a baby in Minearou's tummy but I can't hear anything, only a beating noise," Nami said.

"That's the babe's heartbeat," Anya said placing the toast on the table. Nami scrambled onto the chair and began to eat.

"I'm taking Minearou into the village today to get some new clothes, you behave for Hiroki okay? He's out back if you need him," Anya said as she and Minearou began to leave.

"Bye Momma!" Nami said continuing her breakfast happily.

/oo/

Minearou and Anya were talking as they left the village and began to return to the castle. Minearou had gotten a few kimonos and Anya had purchased two matching beautiful butterfly hairclips for her and Nami.

"So how much pain were you in when you had Nami?" Minearou asked.

"You want the truth or a lie?" Anya asked.

"The truth," Minearou replied.

"I rather fight a battle against a thousand armed enemies single handedly than go through that again, but remember I was young," Anya said placing a hand on Minearou's shoulder. The two had become close friends in the very short time they knew each other.

Their walk continued silently until the wind picked up. Anya stood in front of Minearou to block her from the wind when a familiar scent hit her. Her eyes became red as she snarled dangerously.

"Won't you introduce me to your new friend Aleksandra?" A sickly calm voice said as Naraku appeared and the wind died down. Anya reached for So'unga which was strapped to her back and clasped the handle tightly.

"No need to be so defensive my dear," Naraku said with a dark laugh causing Minearou to flinch and Anya to growl dangerously low.

"Minearou, get behind a tree. Now," Anya said, her voice deepening into a raspy, demonic voice. Minearou didn't think twice as she ran behind a tree.

"What do you want Naraku?" Anya demanded, bearing her fangs. Naraku didn't answer but instead attacked her with one of her tentacles. Anya dodged it and unsheathed So'unga. She rarely ever used her father's sword that she had inherited but seeing as how she was still unsure of Naraku's strength she used it.

The two fought for quite a while, Naraku hardly had a scratch while Anya was getting pretty banged up. At one point, one of his tentacles threw Anya roughly onto the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She may have also landed on some sharp rocks.

"I grow bored Anya, I thought you were stronger than this," Naraku said as he began to disappear. Anya tried to catch her breath but her back was burning very badly since her scar had most likely opened.

"Give Naramaru my regards. After all she is our daughter," he laughed as he disappeared from sight. Minearou ran over to Anya in shock.

"Anya, are you okay?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Damn, I could have had him," Anya groaned sitting up.

"Is he really-?" Minearou started but Anya knew the question already.

"Yeah that was Nami's father," she said as she stood. Minearou said her back was bleeding a little meaning her scar had indeed opened. The two made their way back to the castle silently while Anya fought to keep her bloodlust down. She wanted Naraku dead yet he was always one step ahead of her.

The rest of the day Anya patrolled the lands with Hiroki trying to clear her mind. Tomorrow she would go to the modern era to get away for the day and maybe figure something out.

Anya sat at a rock and leaned against Hiroki who stood beside her. Everything was out of control and she had no power to straighten it out. It would be a while until she regained power in all this and for now Naraku would have the upper hand.

Maybe the modern era would have the answer.

**Review! Okay next chapter Anya is gonna run into someone in the modern era. Can you guess who? Until next time read and review! **


	10. Kagome

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal!**

_**Chapter Nine- Kagome**_

PLEASE READ: There will be one more chapter left after this sadly. I hope you all enjoyed it but I think I plan to post one more Anya story meant for those who love both Anya and Hiroki *hint hint* lol. But Anya stories will continue as soon as I get the chance ._****_

Anya awoke earlier than usual to do patrol. She planned to go to the modern era that afternoon and she wanted an early start on the day.

When she returned she changed into a short black skirt and a white and black striped top. She walked into the kitchen where she saw Minearou nibbling on crackers. Nami sat across from her eating toast.

"Good morning, you're both up early," Anya said.

"Morning Momma, Minearou was sick this morning and I didn't want her to be awake alone," Nami said. Anya smiled.

"That was nice of you Nami. Minearou I have somewhere to go today and I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with Nami, she's no trouble at least none I know of," Anya said.

"I'm good, I'm only trouble for Hiroki," Nami said.

"It's okay Anya, we'll have fun today," Minearou said. Anya smiled and turned out the room. It would be a long walk to the well.

/oo/

Anya climbed out of the well and silently made it to the door of the well house it was in. She inhaled and could smell the people inside the home but other than that no one was around. She slipped through the yard but stopped when she made it to the sacred tree. There was no one there but she knew that Inuyasha was there in the feudal era.

She sighed and continued staring at the tree, not noticing another presence.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked causing Anya to turn. The woman was about her height or maybe a little shorter with short black hair and brown eyes. She had a motherly smile which Anya felt comforted by.

"Hello," Anya said with a small smile.

"Are you a friend of Kagome?" the woman asked. Who was Kagome?

"No, I'm sorry, I saw the tree and just felt drawn to it," she said politely, making sure her hair covered her ears. She had makeup covering her markings so she didn't worry about them.

"It's quite alright, it is a wonderful tree," the woman said and Anya nodded. She said goodbye and walked down the shrine stairs and into the city. Her ears often hurt from the sounds and her nose would be overwhelmed by all the scents but at the same time she loved it because she didn't have any responsibilities to worry about.

So lost in thought, Anya didn't know where she was going until she collided with another. She was about to yell but then she felt something deep inside her stir, there was a powerful aura.

"I'm sorry, I should watch where I'm going," Anya looked to the source of the voice and saw a girl. She was about her age with long raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"No it was my fault," Anya said fixing her hair so her ears were covered. She looked at the girl again and her eyes widened when she noticed a light coming from the girl's waist. It was the sacred jewel! But it was burned with Kikyo. Everything clicked in Anya's head; this was the reincarnation of Kikyo!

"My name is Kagome," the girl said.

"Anya," Anya said. She felt ecstatic inside that she had found this girl. She was the one to free her brother but how could she get her to the feudal era?

"It's nice to meet you. Excuse me though but I must be getting home," Kagome said. Anya nodded and watched her walk off with her friends. She took a different route back to the well so she wouldn't look like she was following this girl. When she made it to the shrine she used her demon speed to the well so she wouldn't be seen and if she passed someone, they would think it was just the wind.

/oo/

(That night)

Anya sat in her room in deep thought. She had not gone back to her time immediately; instead she sat in the well house and used her sensitive hearing to listen into the home to learn more of this Kagome girl. She learned that tomorrow would be her fifteenth birthday which was the perfect time to get her here. But the question was how?

"Anya, are you still up?" Hiroki asked. He stepped inside and took a seat beside Anya. She sighed and leaned back against the headboard, when she had returned she told Hiroki all she had found out. He was skeptical at first, thinking that Anya had finally lost her mind in all this.

"Look even if this will work how you do know she'll want to come here? I doubt she'll even believe you," Hiroki said.

"Who said I was going to ask her to come here?" Anya asked.

"You're going to kidnap her?" Hiroki exclaimed. She really had lost her mind!

"I prefer taking her on an unwilling vacation," Anya said. Hiroki sat wide eyed.

"How do you plan on doing this?" he asked cautiously.

"I have till tomorrow to figure that out," Anya said as she got under the covers. Hiroki stood and left the room. He thought of locking the door to keep her in but then again Anya could easily knock the door down.

/oo/

Anya paced next to the well the next morning. She had no clue what she was going to do. She sighed and looked into the well and saw the centipede bones. She remembered when the slayers had killed it. She should go see them, the head of the slayer village had a son now named Kohaku. The father had been a friend of her father and she had gone by here and there when she first became ruler and general but Naraku had put a stop to everything.

Then a thought came to Anya's mind. She ran to a nearby tree where she knew there was a burrow beneath the roots that she often used for a hideout. She slipped through and began to unclasp her locket; she had one shot at this. As the locket unclasped and rested loosely around her neck, she felt everything go black.

The next thing Anya knew she was standing in the burrow looking at her lifeless body. She went straight back to the well and took a deep breath hoping that it would work. She gathered enough energy to jump in and she laughed triumphantly as she landed next to the bones. She then focused her energy on where the jewel was.

It was in the well house on the other side, perfect. She felt herself become one with the centipede bones and began her travel to the modern era. She had to be convincing, she couldn't give away who she was. She had to play the demon who wanted nothing but power.

Anya felt herself burst through the well and she saw Kagome by the well. But then she saw a boy, that wasn't part of the plan, but it was too late to worry. Anya grabbed Kagome and pulled her into the well.

_"Give me the jewel!"_ Anya's new raspy voice shrieked. She wanted to see the power this girl had.

"What are you talking about? Let go!" Kagome shouted.

_"I want the jewel!"_ she continued to provoke as she tightened her grip.

"Let go!" Kagome shouted as she put her hand against the centipede's chest and a pink light surrounded her hand and burst against the centipede. Anya screamed as she let go and flew back and Kagome landed in the feudal era.

Anya groaned in pain. That hurt! So much power and purification, it nearly killed her. She wouldn't be well enough to continue until later tonight when she had regained her health. Maybe she should just control the centipede instead of possessing it.

/oo/

(That night)

She hadn't expected the village to defend Kagome so soon. Anya was back in her original body and had figured out how to control the centipede. She remained hidden in shadow so no one saw her.

The centipede was pelted with arrows and rocks and pretty much everything. At one point Kaede must've figured it all out because she told Kagome to run to the forest to hide.

Anya and the centipede followed close behind Kagome when she heard a familiar voice and heard a heartbeat. Inuyasha was alive.

She slowed down a little to let Kagome get ahead. She allowed herself to listen to Kagome and Inuyasha's conversation. She felt her vision turn red when her brother kept calling her 'Kikyo'. She felt angered that Inuyasha still had something for Kikyo.

She decided it was time to act and she sped her pace before the village got to the forest. She had the centipede grabbed Kagome but hadn't planned on her grabbing Inuyasha's hair. Anya would have laughed at this any other time. She had the centipede yank Kagome back and let out a gasp as one of its claws slashed her side.

She didn't want to hurt her. She saw the jewel fall and Kagome return to Inuyasha.

"Come on pull the arrow, pull the arrow," Anya whispered and smiled when Kagome did. There was a burst of light and she saw Inuyasha become free. He killed the centipede but what Anya didn't expect was Inuyasha to go after Kagome. She should've known he would still want the jewel.

She followed Kaede and Kagome to a bridge and watched as Kaede had put beads around Inuyasha's neck. She saw that the jewel was about to roll into Inuyasha's hand and she was about to jump out of hiding to stop him when she heard Kagome.

"Sit!" she yelled and Inuyasha fell to the ground causing Anya to laugh. She turned on her heel and began to head back home, she knew her brother was in good hands. Her work was done for now.

**Review! ONE MORE CHAPTER! I'm mad this story wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I guess its okay :-/. If you read above there is probably going to be more Anya but I have to write them.  
But I plan to keep writing fanfic ****  
Until next time read and review!**


	11. Time to meet again

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story.**

_**Chapter ten- Time to meet again**_

(A few months later)

Anya walked through the woods as she thought back to the last few months. Naraku was making more and more appearances leading her to more battles. She was able to regain her allies back slowly one by one. Though it would take some time to get all the trust and respect she had earned back.

Her thoughts turned to her brothers. She had seen Sesshomaru here and there but when she did there were rarely ever a conversation. She did notice he had that annoying frog thing, Jaken his name was she believed, following him around as well as a two headed dragon. Also there was a little girl with him. Imagine her surprise when she discovered the girl was human! Her name was Rin and she was a pretty little girl and Anya knew she would grow into a beautiful woman one day.

Anya saw that she was not far from the sacred tree and her mind thought of Inuyasha. He and that Kagome girl had gained more allies and he had become stronger. She laughed as she thought of the time he and Sesshomaru fought for Tetsuaiga. She hated Sesshomaru for the longest time because he used the un-mother to pretend to be her and Inuyasha's mom. She was not there to see it first-hand but Myoga was and told her later. She had been furious with him and she still held resentment today towards him but he was her older half-brother and she still loved him.

She was also sympathetic to the demon slayer Sango in the group. She knew what it was like to lose a brother only Sango couldn't get hers back. At least not as long as the sacred jewel shards were needed. She also felt bad for Miroku at first but his lecherous ways kinda dampened the sympathy. Shippo was her favorite though. The little fox demon was so adorable she always wanted to hold him.

Why she never revealed herself to the gang before she didn't know. Maybe it was because Inuyasha never mentioned her or even acknowledged she existed. When he would open up little by little his past to Kagome, he never mentioned that she was there, he always said he was alone in the world. Those moments had hurt Anya deeply but at the same time she was no better.

She never let it be known her brother was alive again and she never acknowledged his existence either from time to time, so fair was fair.

She rubbed her shoulder where Kikyo's arrow hit her. The two had run into each other a few minutes earlier and had a…disagreement.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that she wasn't alone until a purplish black mist filled the area.

"Damn," Anya muttered and looked around until Naraku made himself known.

"Hello my dear," he said as Anya moved her hand to grasp So'unga. Naraku just chuckled.

"Anya, always the one to fight, you and your brothers are so much alike," Naraku said and shot out a tentacle, hitting Anya against a tree before she could get her sword unsheathed. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head.

Immediately she jumped and went to kick Naraku only to have another tentacle grab her ankle and throw her against more trees. She saw that her shoulder was now bleeding as was her arm. She then tried to slice him with her claws but he had somehow wrapped her arm in a tentacle and twisted it causing it to make a sickly crack.

No matter how hard she fought, Anya couldn't get close enough to inflict damage. At one point Naraku had thrown her hard enough against a group of trees and her scar on her back opened. It caused her to not be able to stand straight and also the pain made her distracted.

"I grow bored in our fight Anya, I normally look forward to moments like these where I can fight you but I guess I will have to wait till our next meeting," He said as he disappeared. Anya could feel her breathing become labored as she drug herself towards the well.

She could hear close by the voices of Inuyasha and Kagome arguing. She felt her vision become blurry due to blood loss. Her head hurt as well, she must've had a concussion. She could normally fight Naraku and barely get a scratch; she must have been having an off day.

She made it a few feet to the well before collapsing onto the soft, cool grass. She let the darkness surround her as she could hear Kagome and Inuyasha get closer…

(This leads into the Anya: Inuyasha's sister story now so I won't re-write it)

**Review! I hope you all liked it. For those who didn't read the first Anya story this ending leads into it. I will try and post more Anya stories as well as other but it will be a little bit because school is really crazy right now.  
Until next time, read and review!**_****_


End file.
